The Snowball Battle of 95
by Bubbler Girl
Summary: Theodore Nott skillfully dodged snowball after snowball being thrown at him. It had been like that for Merlin knows how long and he had quickly become very tired of it. All of it was Draco's fault but then again, it always was.


**This is for Muffin's Back Christmas contest :P Just a warning it kinda sucks. It seemed so much better in my head...anyway read at your own risk.**

**I don't own Harry Potter ):**

Theodore Nott skillfully dodged snowball after snowball being thrown at him. It had been like that for Merlin knows how long and he had quickly become very tired of it. All of it was Draco's fault but then again, it always was.

It had been his bright idea to sneak up on Herimone (Everyone is pretty sure that he's in love with her) and pelt her with as many snowballs as they could carry. Theo had agreed simply because he had nothing better to do and Blaise had joined Draco because...well he had nothing better to do either.

So they made dozens of snowballs and piled them up. They had waited until the bushy haired book loving girl exited the school before they pelted her with all the snowballs they had. Herimone had started to cry and Draco had felt bad so he left his hiding spot and went to comfort her. The three Slytherins didn't give her enough credit however because as soon as Draco was about to embrace her in a hug she belted him with a snowball she had held behind her back. War had broken out in the main courtyard, all the Slytherins and all the Gryffindors had divided and started what Theo liked to call the 'Snowball Battle of 95.'

And that's how he got into this position, dodging snowballs for dear life. He had enjoyed it the first couple of hours but now it was growing old very quickly. He would have retired to the common room for hot chocolate a long time ago if Draco would have let him. With that angry thought Theo harshly threw a snowball at the annoying camera loving Collin Creevy who ducked it only by less then a centimeter. The snowball flew over his head tosseling the diry blonde hairs on his head. Theo followed the snowball with his eyes until it flew past all the Gryffindor's and into a pack of giggling Hufflepuffs.

Theo, who had never liked Hufflepuffs figured that he didn't care who it hit and dived to the ground to form another snowball. He didn't look up from the powdery white ground until the sound of a strangled yelp filled his ears. He looked up to see Hannah Abott on the snowy ground, she had white powder all over her face and all of the contents of her bag had spilled as well.

Theo watched the group of Hufflepuff's expecting them to help there fallen friend in an instant because well, they were Hufflepuffs and that's what they do. The group of Hufflepuff's stopped, looked at Hannah as if debating whether to help or not and then after a few seconds left her lying on the ground to collect her own books. His jaw dropped.

Theo completely forgetting about the snowball fight got up from the ground and left the designated area they had been playing in and rushed to help Hannah. Even if he was a Slytherin, his mother had always told him that if a lady is ever in need you should help her. Theo was a boy that always listened to his mother.

He bent down and grabbed two of her books and walked over cautiously to Hannah. She looked up at Theo and he noticed the tears rolling down her face. He bent down so he was looking into her dark brown eyes and with his thumb brushed the tears from her cheek.

"Nott, what are you doing?" Hannah choked as he handed Hannah the books he had picked up.

"Is it so wrong to help a lady in need?" Theo asked smoothly picking up a quill lodged into the ground and handing it to her as well.

"When your a Slytherin, then yes." Hannah laughed humorlessly. Theo rolled his eyes and stood up from the snow. He held his hand out to her which she cautiously took. He pulled her close to him so she could feel his hot breath warming her frosted cheeks.

"Hannah, not all Slytherin's are bad." Theo whispered. Hannah looked with no sign of fear from his eyes to his lips which were chapped from the cold. Before she could let herself do something stupid she pushed away from him and looked down trying to hide the sudden blush painting her cheeks.

"Thanks for the...help." Hannah thanked nervously fiddling with the edge of her sweater.

"It was no problem, really." Theo smirked before turning around to help Blaise who was currently being tackled to the ground by Ginny Weasley. Hannah watched him go, a small smile playing on her lips. She couldn't wait to tell Susan about this.


End file.
